


Coming Clean

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee have a confrontation about how he's been spending his free time... in the showers.





	

Kara slammed her locker open and to her satisfaction, the loud sound echoed through the empty bunkroom. Two hours sparring with Helo and another working on her viper and she still couldn’t shake this frakking black cloud. Not that she was usually a happy-go-lucky sort, but for the past week, even Kara would admit, she’d been more on edge than usual.

 

She reached for a towel to clean off the engine grease that liberally coated her hands but was distracted by the picture wedged into the frame of her mirror. Though the edges had curled slightly, the contents were as bright as ever. No sun to fade them on a battlestar. They looked so young, she and Zak…and Lee. Always Lee.

 

Not even to herself would Kara admit that he was the cause of her black mood. Ever since his close call in the blackbird, she hadn’t gotten one minute alone with him. Oh, she still saw him as much as ever, maybe more even. The Galactica was a big ship, but it seemed lately that whenever Kara turned around Lee was right there. Only he never stayed right there. Instead, he was dashing off to take a mysterious phone call, or running off to catch a shuttle, or heading to the gym for a defense class. 

 

In a particularly weak moment, Kara had almost thought about signing up for the class just to spend more than 60 uninterrupted seconds with him. But then she realized she’d just end up kicking his ass in front of a room full of nuggets and petty officers and he’d probably just get pissed off. Which wouldn’t have bothered her normally. Hell, not that long ago, she practically lived to piss Lee off. It never failed to amuse her when he’d get so worked up that one jumpy little muscle twitched in his jaw. 

 

Lately though she hadn’t felt so amused. He was practically ignoring her and on top of that, he was acting really odd. She’d even overheard Skulls telling Racetrack that all those mysterious raptor trips were to the Rising Star and that Lee was seeing some prostitute over there on a regular basis. Kara was shocked at first, but when she thought about it, it made a weird kind of sense. Sex with a stranger was probably all he could handle. Not like he’d break frat regs, being the CAG and all. Although she had heard a little scuttlebutt lately about him and Dualla getting a little handsy in defense classes. Not that that had anything to do with Kara’s notion of sitting in on one, of course. Dee was probably a good choice, better than some prostitute anyway. He could handle Dee. She would never give him trouble.

 

Kara was still staring absently in the mirror when the hatch to the head clanged open. She looked over to the doorway, daggers in her gaze, then started laughing when she saw who it was. Of course.

 

“Something funny?” Lee said as he strode towards his locker, a towel wrapped low on his hips. 

 

Kara snapped into motion, grabbing the handtowel to wipe away the excess engine grease from her hands and face. “You tell me, Apollo. I’ve been hearing some awfully funny things through the Galactica grapevine.”

 

“Yeah?” Lee said disinterestedly, rummaging in his locker for some clothes. “Like what?”

 

Kara wadded up the towel and dropped it on the floor, reaching down to unlace her boots. As her deft fingers worked the double knots, she said. “Oh, just the recent exploits of a certain CAG.” Yanking the boots and her socks off, she straightened up, turning to face Lee. His back was to her, but she could see his face in the mirror on his locker door. He looked wary.

 

“Really?” his eyes caught her watching in the mirror, and he looked away, reaching up to move items around on the shelf in his locker. “Gossip hounds must be desperate if I’m the topic of discussion.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow and dropped her pants to the floor, stepping out of them and stripping her tanks over her head in one deft movement. “Well from what I hear, desperate is the key word.” Clad in just her underwear now, she kicked the pile of dirty clothes over in front of her bunk and grabbed her shower kit. “Rumor has it the CAG’s sex life is so pathetic he’s seeing a hooker on the Rising Star.”

 

She stalked over to him now, skirting around the table bisecting the room and wondering why she was so angry suddenly. Stopping inches from his wet back (which she suddenly had a most irritating and overwhelming urge to touch), Kara glared at his reflection in the mirror over his shoulder.

 

Lee leveled a gaze back at her and his jaw started jumping. “Didn’t know the CAG’s sex life was such a popular topic.”

 

Kara inhaled, her chest rising and falling quickly. “I don’t hear a denial,” she nearly growled.

 

Lee turned sharply, coming nose to nose with her. “I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business.” His tone was low and threatening and it was just the trick to snap Kara back to her senses.

 

She took a step back and tilted her head, then grinned wickedly. “True enough.” She laid her shower kit on the table near her hip. Kara looked up again, wearing a more innocent countenance. “Besides, it’s a pretty genius move.” 

 

Flummoxed by her change in tactics, Lee watched her in confusion. “It is?”

 

“Sure.” Kara folded her arms, leaving smeary fingerprints on her biceps, and cocked a hip, leaning her weight against the table. “Concoct a story that obviously no one’s gonna believe—come on, boy scout Lee Adama visiting a hooker?—as an elaborate ruse to mask the real truth.”

 

“The real truth?” Lee echoed weakly, aware he was starting to sound like a parrot.

 

“Mmhmm. Everyone’s noticed the way you’ve been mooning over a certain someone around here.” 

 

Lee gulped, unable to respond, unable to breathe suddenly.

 

Kara stepped forward again, on surer footing now and stopped till she was toe to toe with him. Her voice low, she said, “It’s obvious that you,” she paused, poking his chest for emphasis, “are head over heels, flyboy.” 

 

She was smirking and Lee could hear the laughter behind her words and he wondered how the hell she could take this so lightly. He hadn’t thought he’d been so obvious about his feelings. But clearly, if she could laugh about it, it didn’t matter to her.

 

Kara was absently tracing wet little circles on his chest with the finger that had been poking him. Angry all over again, Lee tensed up and grabbed her upper arms. Surprised by his intensity, Kara stopped, laying her hand flat on his chest and moving a fraction closer. If either of them shifted a hair, they’d be bumping noses. 

 

She looked up at him, her expression half piqued and half amused. “Well, it’s not like half the nuggets haven’t watched you making eyes at Dualla in defense classes for weeks now.” Kara gave him a light push backwards. “Did you really think you could keep it a secret?” She giggled.

 

Lee stumbled back, exhaling. Dee. Right. Feeling much better he turned back around to his locker to grab some clean clothes, only to catch sight of himself in the mirror. “Kara! What the frak? I just got out of the shower.”

 

Kara looked at him, pointing at the grease from her hands that had mixed with the water on his chest, leaving a smeary black circle in the center of his chest, and she lost it completely. She doubled over laughing for a full minute and when she straightened again and looked at Lee, she felt lighter somehow. The secret was out and even if he hadn’t said much, maybe they could get back to normal again. Well as normal as things had ever been. Yelling at her at least seemed like their standard operating procedure.

 

She shrugged, grinning. “Looks like you need another one then.” Kara grabbed her shower kit off the table and walked towards the head. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you some hot water.” 

 

She disappeared through the door and Lee watched her, still pissed. Not about the grease, but about the way Kara shrugged everything off. Especially his feelings. Even if she did think he was “mooning” over Dee. Why was everything a joke to her?

 

Working up a head of steam, Lee stomped after Kara banging through the door to the head and over to the stall where she was already lathering up under a steady stream. Her back was to him and he wondered for a second if he was really going to do this. But then he heard her laugh softly to herself and incensed again, he wrenched open the shower door and stepped inside, towel and all. 

 

Kara turned, blinking soap out of her eyes. They widened at the sight of Lee, standing in her stall and glowering at her. Her voice wasn’t quite steady as she said, “Hey, when I said I’d save you some water that wasn’t an invitation to share my ration, you—”

 

“Shut up, Kara” Lee muttered, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back against the wall, as he pressed his mouth hard to hers. A muffled squeak emitted from Kara, but Lee didn’t stop. He slid his hands together over her wet skin, thumbs tracing along her collarbone, as he kissed her. Lee stroked the soft hollow at the base of her throat as his lips angled tightly over hers, his tongue lapping at the soft curves, probed until she opened her mouth to him. 

 

As her lips parted, he felt Kara soften under his hands and reach out to encircle his neck with her arms and Lee felt the heavy weight he’d been carrying for weeks now break up in his chest. _Finally_ , he thought, sliding a hand behind her neck and wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her firmly against him. Lee slid his hands up and down her back unable to stop stroking her skin. She was so much softer in his arms than he had imagined.

 

Kara sighed into his mouth and raked her hands down his chest, nails lightly scraping over his pecs and abs and then coming to rest on his hips. She tangled her tongue with his own, darting deep into his mouth and licking at him like he was an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Lee couldn’t remember why he’d waited so long to do this. He wasn’t even sure he could remember his own full birth name at this particular moment.

 

He slid a knee between her thighs and nudged upwards, spreading her legs, so he could settle between them, pressing his body closer, his groin flush against hers, the sodden towel which was still clinging stubbornly to his hips the only barrier between them. Pinning her to the wall with his hips and thighs, Lee copied her movement, sliding his hands down her chest, cupping her breasts and rubbing a thumb across each stiffened nub. The pads of his fingers traced lazy circles around the dark areolas surrounding each nipple, a tantalizing mockery of Kara’s tracings on his own chest earlier. 

 

She grunted softly, her hands sliding around his waist and down to grip his ass through the towel and pull him even tighter against her. Impatient as always, a minute later Kara brought her hands back to his hips, pushing him slightly back, so she could wrestle the towel out from between them and drop it to the floor with a loud slap.   


Not 30 seconds later, the slap was followed by a loud clang as someone threw open the hatch. Lee tore his mouth away from Kara’s to yell in his best CAG voice, “GET THE FRAK OUT NOW!” A small shriek sounded and the door clanged shut again. 

 

He chanced a glance at Kara, afraid of what he’d see, the moment potentially broken. She wasn’t laughing, which was a good sign. She was watching him and breathing hard, and Lee was suddenly conscious of her chest rising and falling under his palms. He looked in Kara’s eyes, shocked to see no trace of the Starbuck confidence she always wore like a badge. Instead, she looked wary and slightly dazed. 

 

A cold feeling ran down his spine and Lee almost pulled his hands away from her body. But he wanted this, more than he’d wanted anything in a long time and he was pretty sure she wanted it too. Not entirely sure though. He gathered his courage. “Kara, are you… I mean, is this…Are we…” He couldn’t find the words to ask her if she wanted to stop, and he looked down to the floor staring at the drain miserably. “We don’t have to—“

 

“Oh, yes, we frakking do!” Kara cut him off, reaching out to pull him forward again. “Get back over here and shut the frak up Lee,” she growled, sliding a hand into his hair and fastening her mouth on his again in a punishing kiss. Relieved, he responded full force, sliding his hands behind her thighs and lifting her slightly, while trailing kisses down the side of her neck and down her chest. 

 

Lee angled his tongue to lap up the water droplets running in rivulets between her breasts and then shifted his attention to her nipples, licking and sucking first one then the other into his mouth. He felt Kara’s hands grip his head tightly, holding him to her, as she moaned softly and repeatedly. The sounds went straight to his groin, pulling like an invisible string was attached there, and he rubbed his almost painfully erect cock against her thigh. 

 

Pushing his knee against the wall, he slid a hand around Kara’s leg and slipped a finger inside her. Her skin was burning against his hand and Lee heard her gasp as he rubbed her slowly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he slipped a second and then a third finger inside her, pushing in and out in a steady rhythm. Kara tilted her hips and he slid a little deeper. With this angle, he could just reach up enough to ghost his thumb lightly over her clit. Kara shuddered and Lee decided he wanted more. 

 

He pulled his hand away and dropped to his knees in front of her. Kara sucked in a breath so hard he saw her stomach expand and he heard her say his name once in a low voice. Somehow his name always sounded different when she said it, but Lee thought this might be his all-time favorite way of hearing it. 

 

Figuring a good deed should be rewarded, and impatient to taste her, he slid a hand under her thigh, lifting it and Kara slid her leg over his shoulder, opening herself to him. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue once, then twice, lightly up and down her seam. He fastened his lips around her engorged clit, sucking gently on it, as he heard Kara groaning. The foot dangling down his back nudged him closer to her center and Lee slid down further, reaching up to brace her ass in his hands. The spray from the shower pooled on his tongue and he pointed it, pushing past her swollen folds, licking up and into her finally. His senses were filled, overloaded, with a combination of water and Kara. Lee stiffened his tongue, sliding in and out, pushing a little deeper on each thrust, nuzzling against her, as her hips bucked in his hands. She cried out and he heard her repeating his name like a litany. 

 

Realizing she was close to the edge, he reached up with one hand and pinched her clit gently and Kara screamed once sharply, her muscles tightening around his tongue until it tingled. When she collapsed limply against the wall, he slid out, raining kisses on her skin as he slid back up her body, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn’t fall. When he reached her mouth, she kissed him ardently then reached down to cup him in her hands.

 

Stroking the soft, velvety skin, Kara started to slide her tongue down his neck, clearly planning some retribution. But he tugged at her shoulders, pulling her back up. She looked at him in surprise. “Later,” he ground out. “I- I won’t last now. I can’t wait any longer.” She nodded and he kissed her again, pushing her back against the wall once more. 

 

He slid an arm around her hips, lifting her again slightly. Kara braced her hands on the sides of the stall and wraped her legs around him, as Lee angled himself at her core. He reached his free hand up, stroking her cheek with his thumb and cupping her face in his hand. Lee locked his eyes on Kara’s and slid home, fully sheathing himself inside her the way he’d longed to do for, gods, years now. 

 

The way they fit together was amazing and earth-shattering and perfect—in that completely clichéd way that the romance novels his mom read (and he’d sneaked peeks at) when he was a kid had described. For the first time since he’d met her, Lee could tell Kara felt exactly the same way he did at exactly the same moment, because she was looking at him with a mix of horror and wonder on her face that he’d never seen before and her eyes were shining with a suspiciously watery gaze. He was pretty sure it wasn’t from the shower either. Lee was convinced when Kara leaned forward and kissed him, slowly and gently and almost shyly. A practically chaste kiss compared to the way they’d been devouring each other just a few moments ago. 

 

Gathering her closer, he kissed her back, sweeping his lips over her temple and cheek and forehead, as he started moving slowly inside her. The awe remained, but was pushed aside shortly by their overwhelming desire, as they grasped and groaned together, bodies sliding roughly, wetly against each other. 

 

Kara’s thighs were trembling from the effort to pull Lee closer and he slapped a hand out to shut off the shower so he wouldn’t get a face full of water if he pushed her into the corner of the stall for better leverage. She ground her hips down hard against him and Lee gripped them tightly, bending her slightly, angling her back and up so he could push deeper and further inside her. Kara’s fingers tangled in his hair and her mouth hovered near his ear as she clung to him, her heavy breathing a staccato pattern to which he matched his thrusts. 

 

The pattern got faster and was alternating now between heavy breaths and soft, sharp little mewling sounds and Lee felt a tightness gathering deep in his scrotum. He pounded into her once, twice more and then he felt her spasming around him sharply, her cries louder, and she was coming and he knew it was finally ok to let go and then he was calling her name and coming in a rush of heat and pleasure more intense than he’d ever felt before.

 

They sagged against the wall, spent and weak. Kara dropped her legs to the floor but they didn’t move otherwise, just rested, foreheads touching, rapid breathing slowly cooling. Finally Lee took a step back, pushing his body off of Kara’s and raising his head to look at her. She was staring back at him with that same look she’d had before of wariness and confusion. He didn’t know what to say or do. Somehow a “hey, thanks for the quick frak” didn’t seem appropriate, but he wasn’t sure a declaration of his undying love would be suddenly welcomed either. 

 

Kara watched him, seemingly waiting for some kind of signal or words from him, but Lee was at a loss. He fumbled, “That was…It was…” he couldn’t finish. Didn’t know how to finish.

 

For once, Kara took pity on him. She nodded, serious still. “Yeah, it was.” 

 

With impeccable timing the door to the head clanged again, and some nuggets filed in towards the toilets on the other side of the room. 

 

Like that the mood was broken and with one quick last look, Kara turned her back on him and turned on the shower again, twisting the dial all the way towards the hot zone. Lee felt sick, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. Absently he picked up his wet towel from the floor, gave it a quick squeeze and wrapped it around his hips. He looked at Kara, her back still towards him as she stood under the steaming spray. He stepped out of the stall and headed back to the bunkroom.

 

Kara heard the stall door open and shut and waited till she knew Lee was halfway to the hatch before turning around. She was having trouble formulating thoughts still, but she knew two things for sure: that had been absolutely mind-blowing and amazing, the likes of which she’d never felt with anyone, not even Zak; and that little encounter had definitely just made their already frakked-up relationship even more complicated. Shaking her head, Kara wondered how the hell she was going to leave this stall and ever face Lee again. 

 

Raising her head, she watched Lee reach the doorway and step through. The nuggets at the sinks were watching him too and giggling, and Kara couldn’t help smiling herself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. ‘Cause, really, who could take things too seriously when they were talking to a man with two very clearly defined engine-grease handprints on his towel-covered ass?


End file.
